My Babysitter's a Vampire Ethan and Sarah
by dianadalight
Summary: When Ethan and Sarah learn a very scary secret they discover something much more scary that will cause someone to lose their life.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: a new power

(White Chapel)

"Ethan, Ethan you will never believe what I found!" yelled Benny as he ran across the hallway to Ethan's locker. "What?" asked Ethan as he turned his head to look at Benny. "Well" Benny said as a sudden smirk started to appear on his face "I think I found the perfect love potion this time, one that won't make every girl that came in contact with it hate us in the end. Ethan's eyes widened at the thought of him getting Sarah to fall for him again but knowing this time in the end she wouldn't try and kill him. He quickly shook that thought out of his mind and began to glare at Benny. "What?" Benny looked surprised "I thought you liked Sarah?" Ethan quickly blushed then answered "I do but I want her to like me for me not because of a dumb love potion. "Hey" Sarah said coming up behind Ethan "what are you guys talking so secretly about?" the two boys stared at each other before Benny shook his head. Sarah stared at Benny then at Ethan. "What?" she asked furiously "what is it?" Ethan sighed "I guess it can't be helped" he took a deep breath before speaking again. "Benny is trying to create another love potion, one that won't have the girls that come in contact with it try and kill us afterwards" Sarah's eyes widened in shock "yeah because that worked out so great last time" Benny began to speak but was interrupted by Ethan "don't worry" he said looking into Sarah's eyes "I'm against it, there will be no love potion making." Sarah began to blush still holding Ethan's gaze "yeah…um…yeah" she kept stuttering before she finally got the words out "goodbye Ethan."

(In Ethan's house)

"Hello" said Sarah as she walked in the house. "Well Jane is already asleep in her room but she tends to wake up late at night and in case she does I left some drinks and food for her in the fridge" said Mrs. Morgan before shutting the door behind her. Just like that Ethan and Sarah were alone. _Great I'm alone with Ethan _Sarah thought "hey" he yelled furiously "were not completely alone my sister is here asleep, remember." Sarah put her hand over his mouth "shhhh your sister is asleep let's try not to wake her" Ethan nodded his head and she let go of him. "By the way what was that about" she whispered. Ethan tilted his head a bit "what?" Sarah looked a bit surprised "you just yelled at me for no reason." Now it was Ethan's turn to look surprised "you just said great I'm alone with Ethan" Sarah's eyes suddenly widened "no" said Sarah as she shook her head in disbelief "I didn't say that I thought it" Ethan stepped back frightened by those words that had just some out of Sarah's mouth. _Not only is this creepy but I think that Sarah will hate me for invading her privacy _Ethan thought to himself. Sarah stepped closer to Ethan in the eye "I could never hate you" she said still hold his gaze "even if you do invade my privacy" Ethan began to tense up a little "how did you know I thought that?" Sarah's eyes began to turn green then changed back to their usual brown "you thought that as in I read your mind?" Ethan nodded "so we can read each other minds, cool right?" Sarah slowly shook her head in amazement 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A Connection

(Next day at school)

Ethan walked up to Sarah by her locker. "Hey I was thinking maybe we shouldn't tell anyone what…..is that me?" Ethan said pointing to the picture of him covered with hearts in Sarah's locker.

She quickly slammed her locker and began to blush "no" she said trying to stop blushing. Ethan leaned in close enough so that they were only inches away from each other's faces. "Are you sure?" he asked. Sarah blushed a deeper shade of red "yeah…um…yeah….so sure" no matter what she did Sarah couldn't stop stuttering. Ethan leaned closer "you really sure?" Sarah took a step back but only to trip over a pencil that fell out of her locker when she slammed it.

Ethan caught her, his hands around her waist as he pulled her back up. She put her arms around his neck unaware he already pulled her up. "You can let go now" said Ethan staring deeply at Sarah's eyes. She shook her head _no _she thought_ let me stay like this even if it's only for a little_ _while._ Sarah buried her face in his chest and they stayed together like that until the bell rang.

(In chemistry class)

Mr. Monroe had been pacing back and forth in front of his classroom explaining to his class about what and what not to mix.

While that was happening Sarah and Ethan had found a way to talk to each other without actually talking, they just read each other's mind. _Looks like we have a special connection _Ethan thought. _What do you mean? _She thought back. _Well you're the only person I can do this with you know telepathy thing_ he thought. Sarah turned around to find him smiling at her. _Yeah she thought I'm really glad it's you though, I really am happy about that Ethan. _Ethan began to blush and so did Sarah. For the remaining class period they looked and smiled at each other without saying a word or thinking one.

Benny on the other had watched those two every moment of the class along with Erica who laughed every time Ethan and Sarah looked at each other.

(Cafeteria)

"I don't know why they can't just serve me something not chemically engineered or they got out of the garbage "Benny complained. Ethan and Sarah laughed "what?" Benny said "you know it's true." Ethan patted Benny on the back, and then sat down beside Sarah. "Dude if you don't like their food then why did you buy it" Ethan asked. Benny looked around to make sure no one was listening then began to talk "I'm making a truth potion and I need horse pee and snail organs they have that in the tacos and burgers today." Ethan and Sarah both looked down at their burgers and pushed them away. Erica came and sat beside Benny "let me guess you found out what they put in the burger?" Ethan nodded "yep Benny here is…." "Making a potion and just told us" Sarah said finishing his sentence. "Exactly" said Ethan. "Plus" Sarah added "I doubt that…" "The potion would work like it's supposed to" Ethan and Sarah said in unison. "Yeah remember the love potion last week?" Sarah asked "yeah remember how well that worked out for us?" asked Ethan finishing Sarah's question.

Both Erica and Benny stared at each other for a while then finally gave out a burst of laughter. "Okay you guys have to stop doing that" said Erica still laughing. Now Ethan and Sarah looked at each other "doing what?" they asked in unison once again. "That" said Benny wiping the tears out of the corners of his eyes "finishing each other's sentences, knowing what the other is feeling, and speaking in unison, it's like you two have some sort of connection" Benny paused for a long time before he spoke again "a looooove connection.

Erica nodded in agreement "even though I hate Benny" Benny turned to face Erica in surprise but she silenced him with her hand "I have to agree with what he said you two have been inseparable and you guys seem to know each other's thoughts" Ethan and Sarah both looked at each other and began to blush "no!" they both yelled in unison and finally left the table when they saw Benny open is mouth to speak.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Plan

(Erica's house)

Erica was quietly sitting on her couch and watching dusk once again when the door bell rang. "I'll be right there she yelled before getting up and opening the front door. To Erica's surprise she saw Benny standing in the door step. "What do you want geek?" she asked as the look of interest disappeared from her face.

Benny came into the house closing the door behind him "I think I found a way we can get Sarah and Ethan together." Amusement and excitement filled Erica's eyes "I'm listening" she said crossing her arms. "Well" Benny said as he tried to explain the plan "the only way to make Sarah confess is to make her jealous by having Ethan go out with some other girl" Erica laughed as she began to understand what Benny was saying "and who is going to be the girl?" she asked still laughing.

Benny walked over to Erica and put his arms around her shoulders "oh that would be you" he said with a dangerous and scary smile. Erica's eyes widened "no way there is no I'm going to ask out your geek friend" Benny got down on his knees and began to beg Erica until finally she caved in.

(Ethan's Locker)

Erica walked up to Ethan and patted him on the back frightened Ethan dropped his notebook "I'm sorry" said Erica said with an apologetic look on her face "I didn't mean to scare you" Ethan just shook his head "is there something you want?" he asked. Erica smiled revealing her fangs "yes"

Ethan was afraid of the answer but asked anyway "what is it?" Erica took a breath and began to speak "you want to go out with me Friday night?" Ethan became very surprised and skeptical but answered in the end "I guess so" he said. Erica put on a fake smile still revealing her fangs "great see you on Friday" she said then walked away

Ethan both shocked and amazed leaned against his locker as Sarah walked up. She looked at Ethan with concern "is everything okay?" she asked. Ethan nodded "yeah everything is great"

(Friday at Ethan's house)

"And thank you again for coming to babysit Jane at the last minute Sarah" said Mrs. Morgan praising Sarah and thanking one too many time as she left. The truth was Sarah really didn't mind as long as she got to see Ethan but she would never admit that.

"Sarah?" Ethan said in shock "I thought you had today off?" Sarah stretched her arms feeling a bit tired "oh I did she answered but your…..you like your about to go out" Ethan looked down to see what he was wearing "yeah I am" he said while he raffled out his hair. Sarah tensed a bit "where?" she asked. Ethan began to blush "on a date" Sarah's eyes were now filled with jealousy, sadness, and anger. "With who?" she asked with a shaky voice

Suddenly the door bell rang "come in" Ethan yelled. The door swung open revealing Erica "ready for our date?" She asked in a seductive voice. Ethan began to blush even more "yeah" he said. As they left the house with Erica's arm around Ethan's shoulders Sarah just stood and watched paralyzed unable to do or say anything to stop them.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Prophecy

(The Park)

Erica had just dragged Ethan blinded folded for miles until they finally she stopped "are we here yet" Ethan asked gasping for breath. Erica walked behind him "yes were here" she said as she slowly took off his blind fold. Ethan opened his eyes to see they were in the park "you dragged me around town for miles to later bring me to the park which is only five minutes from my house?" he complained. Erica just smiled revealing her fangs "exactly" she said with amused voice.

Ethan began to be skeptical "did you bring me here to suck my blood, is that why you asked me out?" he asked frightened to death by what Erica's answer would be. Erica still smiled but this time her fangs were gone she leaned in close to Ethan "no" she whispered "I'm not going to suck you're blood even if it is one in a million" Ethan shivered as her breath blew in his ear every time she spoke a word. He stepped back without knowledge of why he did. But Erica was persistent; she kept stepping forward with every step Ethan took back.

"Stop" screamed a voice behind a tree "please just stop it" Erica and Ethan turned their heads in surprise. "Who is it?" Erica asked, tensing up a bit she walked forward to the tree but Ethan stopped her. "Wait" he told Erica, then faced the tree "you can come out Sarah I know it's you"

Embarrassed Sarah stepped out from behind the tree. Ethan was happy to see her; _does this mean she likes me back? _He thoughtforgetting Sarah could read his mind. But Sarah was silent she did read his mind but she didn't want to say no because then she would be lying. Ethan, Erica, and Sarah just stood there waiting until one of them spoke.

In the end it wasn't the three of them that broke the silence but a witch's laugh from up above. The trio looked up to see who it was, to their surprise no one was there, but Ethan felt someone behind him. When he turned around he saw Stephanie the evil witch who posed as a cheerleader to get revenge on the school. She grabbed his arm and tried to pull him away, but as quickly as she grabbed that's how quickly Sarah noticed and attacked the witch. Surprised by the attack Stephanie let go of Ethan and disappeared before anyone could do anything.

"Ethan, are you okay" asked Sarah as she pulled him up. Ethan was still for a second "yeah" he said getting back into focus. "But you just had a vision, didn't you" asked Sarah "I know that face. Ethan nodded, Erica walked forward standing beside Sarah "what did you see" she asked.

Ethan sighed "I'm not sure, but it looked like a piece of paper with writing on it some sort of" "prophecy" said Benny appearing out of nowhere "my grandmother had a feeling that it was close by" Benny walked toward Ethan "did you see where it was?" Ethan nodded "yes, it's the same place where Sarah got the cure expect it was placed under the third stone.

(Place where Sarah got the cure)

"Here it is" said Benny as he took out the old and crippled up piece of paper. Benny with the prophecy in his hands walked to the others who were keeping watch. "What is this prophecy and why was Stephanie after it?" asked Ethan. Benny took a breath "once a person that possessed the gift defeated a powerful witch, using new powers he had received" Benny closed his eyes for a few seconds then continued speaking "but they weren't enough to completely seal her, so he went to an oracle, the oracle foretold a prophecy on the night of a blue moon in fifty years that the evil witch would arise and would be once again be defeated, but that the person who would defeat the witch was never told the oracle only said that his destiny was written on a prophecy" holding up the piece of paper in his hands Benny kept speaking "this prophecy" Everyone amazed by the story stared at the paper in Benny's hands. "well unfolded it" said Erica and Benny did just that. He unfolded it and held it out for everyone to see

_**Once again this hero will have the gift **_

_**With new powers to read minds and to shift **_

_**On the blue moon the evil witch will arise**_

_**And the hero will look into her eyes**_

_**A major battle will take place **_

_**One that opens the doors to death **_

_**The witch would then be defeated and surrender**_

_**But the hero will lose his life sealing her **_

Ethan touched the paper. "Who do you think that could be" asked Benny. Erica and Sarah shrugged their shoulders, but Ethan just stood there motionless. Ethan finally spoke up "I know who the hero is" everyone turned their heads to face him. "Who is it buddy?" asked Benny. Ethan gulped down a lump in his throat "it's me" he said pointing to himself "I'm the hero" Benny walked up to Ethan "I know the hero has the gift and all but." No, it's not that" said Ethan cutting Benny off "when I touched the prophecy I had a vision of me battling the witch next Friday the day of the blue moon. Sarah came up and looked Ethan deep in the eyes "then you know that means" said Sarah unable to finish her sentence "yeah I die"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Discovery

(Ethan's Room)

"Wow, you look very tensed today" said Benny as he walked into Ethan's room. Ethan who was lying down on his bed and staring blankly up at the ceiling got up and glared at Benny. "Of course I am" he complained "I just found out I have six more days before I die" Ethan sighed and lay back down on his bed, closing his eyes. He had images of Sarah and the moments they shared together and he began to feel sorry that he hadn't made a move.

Ethan kept thinking about Sarah while Benny flipped through the pages of the book his grandmother had given him. Suddenly Benny's eyes widened at the sight of one of the book pages. "Ethan, Ethan!" he yelled "you have to come and see this" Ethan covered his ears with his hands.

"you don't need to scream" Ethan complained slowly taking his hands away from his ear "I'm only a few feet away from you" Benny just rolled his eyes and sat at the end of the Ethan's bed. Ethan sat up and went over to Benny and looked over his shoulder to see what he was so enticed by. Ethan's mouth fell open.

Benny looked over at Ethan and saw his expression; a huge smirk appeared on his face. "Interested now?" he asked. Ethan just nodded his head his mouth still open. Benny handed him the book and Ethan just read the section on what the prophecy meant and if it had a double meaning.

Ethan turned the page wanting to read more when a mind reading section caught his eye. "What's this?" Ethan asked Benny as he pointed at the page. "Oh, that I only read it once" Benny closed his eyes combing his hands through his hair like he was trying to remember "but it says that a fledgling doesn't have as much power as a an official vampire so the fledgling would usually tire out if they used too much of their power, unless they had a special connection with a person"

Ethan looked confused for a moment "a special connection?" Benny just shrugged "it's supposed to be a single connection that bonds the fledgling and the person like a power or energy and when they come together they can share their powers" Benny looked at Ethan "why do you ask?"

Ethan turned his gaze away from Benny "because" he took a deep breath "I can read Sarah's mind and she can read mine" Benny looked like he was about to pass out before he actually spoke "we need to speak to my grandmother" Ethan looked surprised "why" he asked.

Benny sighed then started laughing "because I have no idea what I just said it doesn't even make sense to me, my grandmother would explain it better and tell you what the true meaning is." "What?" said a girl's voice from the door way. Ethan looked surprised to see Sarah how long have you been standing there?" he asked. She just rolled her eyes "let's go to your grandma" she said.

Ethan grabbed her arm wait it might not be so bad there is nothing to fear" "but Ethan" she sounded hurt when she spoke "you have six days to live please I want to know how to save you and I want to know if this connection can do that" Ethan sighed he looked at Sarah "please" he said begging her "if I die I don't want you to be involved this is"

Sarah hugged Ethan then began to sob into his shirt he kissed her on the forehead and he pushed her away, turning to Benny. "plus" Ethan said trying to look happy "the prophecy said that the hero could make things shift as in move things with his mind but I can't and the vision I had showed me fighting the witch but it never showed any sign of me being the hero, so I'm seriously starting to doubt it."

Both Benny and Sarah sighed with relieve but as if knowing what he was thinking Sarah took a hard covered book off of Ethan's desk and threw it at him. As if by instinct Ethan put his hands out in front of him, his eyes glowing bright blue and stopped the book mid air. Ethan moved his hand toward the desk and as his hand moved so did the book. It floated all the way to the desk then as Ethan dropped his hand the book dropped on the desk.

Benny and Sarah looked at the young boy in shock as he began to float.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: A New Friend

(Ethan's Room)

"Ethan, Ethan" Benny yelled up at boy trying to get his attention "Ethan please it's me Benny" Ethan couldn't hear him; he just floated a few feet above the floor his eyes glowing bright blue. "Ethan, please listen to me" Sarah said. Her eyes were filled with worry and fear. She couldn't help but think what would happen to him if he didn't snap out if it and soon.

It took thirty minutes before his eyes turned back to their normal brown and he floated down to the ground, the second his feet touched the floor he collapsed. "Ethan!" Screamed the two teens in unison as they ran to his side. "Did something happen?" Ethan asked as he got up. Sarah sighed in relief and pulled Ethan into a hug.

He pulled away trying to remember what had happened but all he could think about was his vision. He saw a girl with long silky brown hair that reached her back and smooth caramel skin pull him into Benny's kitchen. They exchanged glances before something happened but his vision was cut short. "Benny?" Ethan said as he looked at his best friend "we need to go your grandmother now!"

(Benny's house)

"And tell me again why we have to sneak into your room from the back?" complained Sarah as she followed the two boys up the ladder into Benny's room. Benny rolled his eyes at Sarah as Ethan helped her up the balcony. "Because" he said annoyed "my parents have dinner with a client and their children downstairs and I'm not suppose to bother them" Sarah just sighed and walked up to his door and opened it. She turned around to look at the two boys "are you guys coming or not?"

The trio walked down the hallway until they reached the black door. Benny raised his hand to knock but it swung open revealing his grandmother reading a book one that resembles Benny's on a rocking chair. She looked up at the young teens and smiled as they walked into the room. "Is there a problem?" she asked as she got up. Ethan nodded he walked up and began to speak "well one problem is Sarah and I can read each other's minds" he said.

They looked at Benny's grandmother but the expression on her face stayed the same. She turned to face the back "that's not a problem" she said as she walked toward the bookshelf in the back and pulled out a book "it only means that you guys are connected together and your energies feed off of each other making your powers stronger"

She walked toward her grandson and handed him the boom "what happens to be problem number two?" Benny took the book from his grandmother and threw it at Ethan like Sarah had done before. Ethan did the same thing instinctively he raised his hand in front of him and his eyes began to glow blue. The book stopped in mid air and followed Ethan's hands as he put it safely back on her rocking chair. Ethan's eyes became their normal brown and he just stood there like nothing ever happened.

The grandmother's eyes widened "is that the problem?" she asked, Benny stared at her "that and after the whole book thing happened he floated a few feet above the floor and stayed that way for thirty minutes"

Benny's grandmother could only stare in awe she looked at Ethan "Ethan she said don't let any vampires bite you because if they do they can get your power" The trio looked at each other in shock "that's why Stephanie wanted him in the park that day" Benny said "with excitement in his voice "it was because she wanted your power"

Ethan just looked at everyone in the room "no" he said "I can't be the hero, it must have been a mistake" with that he stormed out of the room and went downstairs Benny and Sarah followed. He was almost out the door when they're eyes met. "You" they said to each other in unison.

The girl in his vision had been sitting in the dining room table, she stood up and walked toward Ethan "I'm Karin" she said with and smile. Ethan couldn't help but smile back "I'm Ethan" and the two smiled at each other. She tip toed and whispered "I need to show you something" She took his hand and led him into the kitchen, just like in his vision.

She opened her mouth revealing fangs, but not only that instead of having a perfect French manicure her nails became claws, her ears became that of an elves, and her eyes turned from brown to gold and a line ran through where a pupil was supposed to be.

Ethan gasped in shock "that's not that half of it' said Karin. She took a deep breath and began to crouch down on all fours, at first Ethan was mystified but his eyes grew wide at what was now a lion "you just turned in a lion" he said in amazement. Karin turned back into her normal voice and smiled "yep"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The New Girl

(Next day at school)

As Ethan walked up to his locker he couldn't help but think about Karin. Karin the girl that had just turned into a Lion right in front of the moment they met. Ethan kept walking in a daze until something caught his attention, the locker right next to his that had been vacant since the beginning of the school year had a girl. His eyes widened as he saw the girl from yesterday, Karin. Her silky brown hair was curled giving it more volume; she was wearing black shorts that reached to her mid thighs, and a white one strap shirt that revealed her waist line.

He walked up to her and tapped her on the shoulders, Karin shrieked only slightly as she turned to face Ethan. "Sorry" he said with an apologetic look. Karin shook her head "no it's okay she said putting her hair into a high pony tail.

Ethan couldn't help but look at her she was so beautiful with her caramel colored skin and her bright brown eyes that seemed to sparkle. Karin tilted her head "is everything okay?" she asked him. Ethan nodded "yeah ummm new here?" he asked trying his best not to stutter. Karin looked at the boy "yeah" she said "I actually have chemistry with Mr. Monroe and I don't know where his class his" Ethan chuckled a little "I have him next too I'll show you where he is"

Karin nodded her thanks. The two kept talking until Ethan realized they were thirty seconds from being late, at that moment he grabbed Karin's hand and led her to the classroom. They entered the room just as the late bell rang.

(Chemistry class)

Mr. Monroe looked at the two "my barley made it next maybe you should worry about getting to class on time other than flirting with each other" he said eyeing the teens clasped hands.

Karin and Ethan looked down at their interlocked hands and let go both blushing "get to your seats" he said "Karin your lab partner is Benny and Ethan your lab partner is Sarah" Ethan faced Mr. Monroe "I thought I was lab partners with Benny?" he asked. Mr. Monroe looked at Ethan then to Benny and back to Ethan again "are you kidding?" he said still laughing "not after what you two did" Karin eyed Ethan and he just mouthed ""I'll tell you later

The whole class period Ethan and Sarah grabbed for the same chemical and when they're hands touched they pulled away both blushing a deep shade of red. Karin couldn't help but giggle "does that happen a lot between those two?" she asked as she faced Benny. He nodded, and couldn't help but smile "can I trust you with a secret?" he asked her. Karin nodded with a smile.

Benny took a deep breath "I can cast spells" Benny watched as Karin facial expression stayed the same. "I know" she said "I could sense you" Benny's eyes widened and as he was about to speak she cut him off "meet me by the parking lot at the end of the day and I'll show you who, what I am" Benny could only nod in agreement.

(Parking lot)

Benny and Karin were hiding behind Karin's car waiting for Ethan and Sarah to arrive. Karin had told Benny in the hallway that she can sense people's feelings and she wanted him to a spell so that Ethan's and Sarah's hidden feelings for each other would rise to the surface.

"There" Benny whispered as he pointed to Sarah and Ethan. Karin looked at Benny "you know what to do" she whispered. Benny took out his book and cast the spell that Karin had showed him in English. It immediately his Sarah and Ethan the only two left in the parking lot right now other then Benny and Karin who watched silently.

"hey" Sarah said as she turned around to face Ethan "have you ever had your first kiss" Ethan shook his head "no, I haven't" Sarah looked at him a bit surprised "why not?" she asked but she continued speaking before Ethan had a chance to answer "you're really cute in a geeky sort of way, but you are cute, you're smart, you're kind" she kept rambling on about his good qualities until she met his gaze.

Sarah stopped talking as Ethan put his hands around her waist and pulled her in. she put her arms around his neck and leaned closer as her lips met his in an intense kiss. They pulled away from each other when they heard Benny screaming his lungs off.

Karin and Benny appeared out behind the car Ethan glared at the two. "What are you guys doing here?" he asked furious Benny couldn't but smile and neither could Karin "watching you two kiss" they said in unison. Ethan and Sarah's eyes widened "we didn't kiss" said Sarah defensively. Ethan looked at his best friend and the new girl he'd just met the day before "all we did was walk to car and talk but I don't remember anything after that"

Benny and Karin looked at each other "is the same way for you two Sarah" Karin asked Sarah nodded her head. Benny looked at Ethan then Sarah then to Karin. "my best friend finally gets his first kiss and from the love of his life and he can't remember it, great"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Blue Moon

(Ethan's house)

"Hurry up Ethan" Benny yelled as he walked into his house. Benny looked around the house to find Ethan passed out on the couch. "Ethan" he yelled "what the hell happened to you?" The brown haired skinny boy passed out on the couch could only manage a groan. Benny just took a seat next to Ethan "ok what's going on?" he asked Ethan. Ethan finally sat up his brown hair a mess. He looked at the happy Benny and sighed "excuse me" said Ethan in a sarcastic voice "I can't be happy on the day of my death and jump over lilies holding hands with you"

Benny just eyed his best friend he stood up ready to give him a piece of his mind when Karin, Sarah, and Erica entered Ethan's house laughing and giggling with each other, shopping bags in their hands. Ethan just looked at the three girls and started groaning once again. Karin turned to find Ethan looking a mess. "What the hell happened to him" Benny sighed and answered the beautiful girls' question "today is the day of his death sorry for him not being all happy and frolicking through daises" Karin just shrugged and walked over to Ethan the two girls following behind.

"Ok I know that has supposed to die sealing a witch and all but still" Karin was interrupted by Sarah and Erica. "She knows about the prophecy?" asked Erica. Benny nodded his head. "Alright so she knows your secrets as well?" asked Sarah Benny once again nodded. The two girls stared at each other. "So you told a mere human about the supernatural?" they said in unison. Ethan got up this time he looked at Karin "you didn't tell them yet did you?" he asked her. Karin shook her head "tell us what?" the girls asked in unison.

Karin stepped out in front of the two girls and revealed her fangs, her ears became that of an elf's and her finger nails were turned into long claws and her eyed instead of brown were now a gold shade and had a black line that replaced the pupils. The girls gasped as they saw her transformation. Karin began to crouch down on all fours and she was now a lion the girls took a step back as the lion roared. The lion stood up and it was plain old human Karin.

Ethan stood up and walked to the middle of the room "we need to go to the park now" he said you would and everyone just listened to him.

(The Park)

Ethan, Karin, and Benny were walking around the stones when they saw the blue moon rise, and a bright blue light coming from underneath the ground. No one dared to speak when they heard a cackling like a witch's laugh you would hear in a movie. "Sarah, Erica you can come now" yelled Karin and the girls with their super speed came right in time to see the old witch come out from her coffin. She was wearing a black dress laced at the tip. She had warts all over her face that you could barely see if she even had a face and her hair was gray and it reached to the floor.

Benny looked at the witch "that thing is not normal or supernatural it's too ugly" he looked around "are we getting punked" Ethan elbowed him "shut up don't get that thing mad" he whispered.

The witch stepped out of her coffin and began to chant something in a different language when Ethan took her staff away using his telekinesis power, which he had a hang of now. She cackled her eyes glowing bright red. She formed a fire ball in her hands and threw it in Ethan's direction. He tried to jump out the way but the witch was somehow using her powers to keep him in one spot.

Suddenly Karin jumped out in front of Ethan the fireball hitting her side. "No" Ethan yelled and he was able to pull out of the witch's grip. He floated fourteen feet in the sky hoping the witch would follow and she did he put his hands out in front of him focusing all his power in the witch when suddenly Benny appeared behind the witch floating with the help of a little spell. He held a glass vase on his hands and he smashed it over the witch's head. She passed out and dropped fourteen feet to the ground.

Ethan his eyes wide with surprise reached the ground and stared at the unconscious witch. He stepped in front of the witch and began to chant in a different language he figured it was the sealing spell, when the witch awakened. He continued chanting; the witch surprisingly pulled out a ritual dagger and stabbed him in the stomach just as he finished the spell.

Karin had awaked when Benny cast a healing spell on her just after he knocked the witch out with the vase trick of his. The witch's scream as she was being sealed was drowned out by the scream of everyone else they ran over to Ethan's side. Karin saw that the witch had dropped the ritual dagger on the wet grass she went to retrieve it when she recognized it. She ran over to Sarah and Erica. "I think we can save him" she told them everyone's blotchy, red, tear filled eyes looked at her. "How?" asked Benny. Karin took the dagger and showed the other three teens "this" she said "is a ritual dagger it has vampire poison in the tip but this poison had been modified so that it kills it doesn't turn anyone into a Vampire and only a fledgling can suck the poison out, but it'll turn Ethan into a fledgling himself but that is better than having no Ethan right?"

Everyone's head turned toward Sarah she sighed "fine I'll do it" she took his hand and began to suck the blood out of his wrist. She felt the poison go into her but it didn't seem to hurt her, she felt herself turn into a vampire, but just as she was still sucking the poison out she knew it was gone.

Sarah stood up wiping the blood of her mouth and looked at Ethan he still wouldn't move she once again began to sob. Karin felt his pulse but there was none and everyone sighed and left except for Sarah. She lied next to Ethan and whispered something in his ear. "I regret not tell you this before now but Ethan" Sarah whispered "I love you" she kissed him and left with everyone else.

(Two hours later)

Karin walked back to get the ritual knife when she saw Ethan she walked over to say a little prayer when she saw his eyes open exposing his big brown eyes. She gasped and took a step back "Ethan you're alive" she said.


	9. author's note

**Not an actual chapter **

**Author's message **

**Hey guys I'm writing to let you know I really am great full for all the great reviews you have written and I want to let you know that i have an original story out and chapter one has already been updated so if you guys would like to check it out website link below.**

**I also want you to know that the next chapter of MBAV will be out on Monday at 2:30pm **

**Thank you guys so much.**

**p.s. just copy and paste the link to the url and press enter.**

**-sincerely Dianadalight**

**.com/s/2940175/1/**


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The Big Secret

(Ethan's room)

"Would you like to tell me why we climbed the side of your house to get into your room?" Karin asked as she clasped on the bed. Ethan just turned around while on his chair, he got up and reached his hand out to Karin to help her stand. She looked at him with those lion eyes of hers expecting an answer. He sighed and began to speak. "I don't want my friends knowing I'm still alive?" Karin looked at him puzzled "why not?" she said trying to convince him not to do what he's about to do "they'd be thrilled to see your not dead, well half dead anyway"

Ethan looked at Karin with his big brown eyes pleading to keep this a secret. But after a whole hour she was able to convince him he had to tell his friends but until he got use to this whole fledgling thing Karin would shape shift using her powers to look like him during the day at school and his house when needed.

(2 months later)

"Wow" said Karin as she transformed back into herself "you have been working out" She walked over to Ethan to feel his biceps which have gotten a little noticeable since he started his whole training thing. "How was school?" Ethan asked sitting down on his bed. She sat next to him groaning. "Well I have used my powers to make it look like your there to the teachers so they mark you as present but I made sure none of the students could see me" She explained. He face had a huge smile on it as he wrapped his arms around Karin to give her a huge hug.

"I have to go "said Ethan as he looked out the window "I'm getting a little hungry" Karin caution backed away a few inches from Ethan. Ethan couldn't help but smile at Karin who looked like a scared eight year old. "I'll be coming in from the door today" as he opened the window "so expect to see me opening my room door for the first time in a couple of months" and just like that he was gone.

Karin transformed into Ethan and went to use his computer like they real Ethan would do when she heard the door to his room open "oh great Ethan you're back she said turning back into herself and standing from the chair. When she turned around she was surprised to see Benny. "Benny what the hell are you doing in here?" she asked regretting that she thought it was Ethan and actually saying his name out loud.

"I came here to return Ethan's game he lent me I couldn't but help remembering him whenever I saw it….did you just call me Ethan?" Benny said as he put down the game on Ethan's bed "well…well…ummmm….no" Karin couldn't help but stutter when she answered Benny. "What are you doing here Karin?" Benny asked just before he was about to leave. "Using his computer what else" she replied hoping her nerves weren't as obvious as she thought they were. Benny eyed Karin very suspiciously when Ethan suddenly appeared by the door behind Benny.

Karin's eyes widened when she saw him as well as Ethan's when he saw his best friend standing in front of him unaware the best friend he thought died two months ago was right behind him. Karin just stood there trying to motion Ethan to leave, that he shouldn't tell him not like this. But Ethan was too busy listening in to Sarah's thoughts. Between his training and all his worrying he totally forgot he could her mind. _I miss you Ethan please I wish you could come back please I _but his connection to Sarah was cut off when Benny turned around and saw Ethan.

"Ethan" Benny said walking up to him very slowly "your alive" He turned to Karin and all she managed to say was "SURPRISE?"


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: My Girl, My Guy

**I would just like to say thank you guys for the reviews and I made this Chapter longer than the others because it took me way too long to update so this is my way of saying I'm sorry.**

Benny just stared at Ethan as he changed out of his gray mud stained shirt to the blue tee that Sarah had picked out. "What" Ethan asked? Benny just shook his head "nothing, it's just that you better go ahead and tell Sarah that your you know not dead…..well fully dead anyway." Benny said remembering what had happened two weeks after Ethan's supposed death.

Sarah hadn't been going to school ever since that day, no one really wanted to say Ethan's death and they didn't. Benny got worried so he went to visit the sad but beautiful vampire. He had knocked on Sarah's front door for about half an hour until she finally opened the door "what do you want?" she said bitterly, she really didn't mean to sound that bitter that's just how it came across.

Benny looked at the teenage girl, her eyes were red and puffed her, nose runny and she stuttered when she took each breath. "Have you been crying?" Benny asked as he closed the door behind him. "What….does…..it…..matter?" She answered

Benny just stared at her his eyes softening once he realized what she crying about. How could he have been so stupid? "Your crying about 'him' aren't you?" he asked. Sarah could only nod every time she thought of him fresh tears began to overflow. Benny walked over to Sarah and gave her a hug "I know your hiding something" Benny began "just tell me what it is"

Sarah looked up at Benny and began to talk. "I miss him" she began "I miss how geeky he is, I miss how he blushes every time a girl begins to talk to him, I miss how he makes me feel, I miss how I can confide in him and his hugs, and most of all I missed the chance to tell him that I loved him before he left.

They had a long conversation and Sarah finally told him everything "I love him" she had told him I once even tried dating this guy to make him jealous because I can't take it when I see him and Karin laughing together, being all lovey dovey.

"Benny, Benny" Ethan called waving his hands in front of Benny ending his flash back. "What?' Benny called out as he came out of his flashback. " I just asked you on how I should tell Sarah I'm still not half dead" Ethan told him Benny returning to that geeky, funny, yet annoying person he had once been waved his hand at Ethan "just tell her and if you kiss her don't forget it this time" and with that he left.

He faced Karin who lost in Angry Birds on her phone trying to yet again beat her own high score "what do you think I should do?"Ethan asked her. Karin looked up from her game "huh" was her response. Ethan just playfully glared at her. She laughed for a minute "I don't know what you just said "He looked at her blankly "are you kidding me?" he said "you missed that whole conversation with me and Benny. Karin just playfully nodded with glee. "Now" she said "go and get your girl" he smiled at her as he existed through the window "oh come on" Karin yelled "can't you go out the door like a normal person" Ethan could only laugh. "Yeah" he replied "says the girl who pounces through window when she leaves her room" Karin glared at him "I do not pounce" she told him as she walked over where Ethan's muscular figure was "I push"

(Sarah's house)

"I can't believe she actually pushed me out my own window" Ethan whispered to himself as he climbed up to Sarah's balcony. He could see Sarah on the bed tear falling down her cheek as she brushed her long brown hair in front of a mirror even though she knew it was hopeless.

"Hey Sarah" said Ethan as he came in through the balcony door. She saw his reflection in the mirror for a slight moment, and then it shimmered away. She tensed up for moment in her chair "when I turn around please tell me you'll still be there and not shimmer away like your reflection " she said slowly turning around because she thought that if when she turned around he wouldn't be there it would be her mind playing tricks on her again like a week before.

"Hey Sarah" Ethan said once again as he walked closer to her. Sarah was confused but only for a moment she ran to him letting the tears out that she had been holding back pour out. Ethan embraced her as she ran to him and banging on his now hard chest. "Where have you been" she complained. He pushed her away seeing the tears in her eyes.

"Are you crying because you're happy to see me or mad at me" he asked. Sarah laughed only for a moment but to see that smile on her face was enough for Ethan. "Both" she said laughing once again. "I missed you" they both said in unison.

Sarah looked up at the boy who had her falling harder than she ever thought she would for a guy. She was about to rest her head on his chest when his hand touched her cheek and leaned in close. Sarah knew she wanted him so badly but she didn't want to kiss to only wake up and find out it was only a dream.

"I'm real" Ethan told her as if reading her mind which he actually did and he pulled her close leaned in and his lips met hers. They both felt sudden butterflies. "I love you" they whispered in unison but neither one heard the other.

"I'll see you tomorrow at school" he said but as he was leaving she pulled on his arm. "There is no way I'm letting you go without a fight fledgling now you're staying" she scolded him.

"Okay mom" he began Sarah was about to interrupt but he cut her off "anything for my girl"

Sarah for the first time in months Sarah was smiling and none of those fake smiles she put on while she was at school but a real one. "You're girl I like the sound of that and you better remember you're my guy" she said smiling so hard that it actually hurt her cheek. "Your guy huh" Ethan said as they sat down on Sarah's bed "I like the sound of that too"

Together they lay on Sarah's bed talking and sometimes kissing but mostly talking until finally they both fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Together at Last

It's been about a week now since Ethan had come back and he loves everything even school, mostly because the girls keep flirting with him now and Sarah gets all jealous so she grabs his hand and walks him over with no girl in sight that could flirt with them.

"It's nice to know you care" Sarah complained as she pushed him against his locker. Ethan just eyed her trying to look wounded but he couldn't hide his smile. "Oh I do care" he said as his arms wrapped around Sarah's waist and pulled her into a kiss, his lips meeting hers. Sarah closed in deepening the kiss it was shortly stopped by Benny and Erica.

"Get a room" Benny said as him and Erica appeared holding hands next in front of the young couple. Ethan and Sarah eyed them suspiciously.

"Ok" what's with the hand holding" Sarah asked

Erica giggled "you're not the only one with your own geek" with that Erica grabbed Benny by his collar and pulled him for a short yet passionate kiss.

Ethan and Sarah just laughed. They were happy but not only that their best friends were happy as well. As Sarah interlocked her fingers with Ethan Erica did the same as they walked down the hallway to the parking lot.

Just then Ethan had a vision two little girls that looked almost exactly like Sarah but with Ethan's eyes hair and smile. One ran into Sarah's arm yelling mommy and the other into Ethan's arms yelling daddy.

With that vision replaying in the back of his mind he stopped Sarah halfway down to the parking lot and motioned his friends to go on.

"What is it?" Sarah asked worry showing in her eyes

"I forgot to say something to you Sarah" Ethan said but Sarah just looked confused. Ethan took a really deep breath then began speaking "Sarah I love you"

Sarah's eyes began to glow with excitement without hesitating at all she jumped into his arms. "I love you too Ethan" she responded happy as he's ever seen her before.

After their conversation they walked to the car where the other couple was waiting. All four teens climbed into the car and drove off. Everyone with smiles on their faces.

**Hey guys thank you so much for being supportive and for the good reviews and the alerts everything but I'm sad to say that this is that last chapter for this story. I wanted to end with Erica and Benny becoming a couple as well. I'm glad to say this is not my last fanfic if you guys have any requests on any fanfic I should do please tell me in the reviews I would be happy to do it thank you so much for everything **

**-love Dianadalight**


	13. Message

**Hey guys I decided to do a victorious fanfic like a bori or beri story because I really do like that pairing so tell me if I should continue to make it if I should write some other fanfic if so then tell me I am all ears. I like it when readers tell me what story they would like to read or what couples I should do. Like I said before I am all ears and I will take everything you guys tell me into account. Pus I'm sort of worried you guys won't like it so please please tell me what you want to read. Plus if you don't want to review PM me.**

_-LOVE DIANAdaLIGHT_


	14. offical news

Ok so I have asked you guys what it is I should write and many of you said I should continue this story and because many of you wanted me to do a BennyxErica fanfic I have come to a decision.

This is official news there will be a sequel or season two to this story with a more of BennyxErica fanfic this time for all those who like Benny and Erica together. It will be updated soon.

-dianadallight


	15. Chapter 15

Hey guys its dianadalight I know its been long but I have been busy especially since September so here is the name of the my babysitters a vampire sequel EthanxSarah After Story the first chapter is already up I hope you guys enjoy.


End file.
